My Angel?
by kyowolf555
Summary: The girl lay limply. Her back was turned to him. He could see inky black hair, a old, dirty, torn kimono, and cat ears?... A light shown through the trees and made his silver hair shine.Is he an angel? She thought to herself.
1. Is He an Angel?

**My Angel? ** **Chapter 1: Is He an Angel?**

**Disclaimer: All Inuyasha Characters are not mine!!**

Sesshomaru walked up to a girl that lay in the middle of his path. He had smelt blood way before they got to her, but he payed no attention to it, he knew there was no danger. A mixture of fresh and old blood from the same injured thing. He knew it had been injured a while but knew it would not attack. He decided then that he would deal with it when the time came.

The girl lay limply. Her back was turned to him. He could see inky black hair, a old, dirty, torn kimono, and cat ears? Her slender body looked lifeless and covered in her own blood.

"S-sesshomaru! I-is she dead?" The young Rin looked at the body teary eyed.

"No, not yet." He answered in his usual toneless voice.

"Please, k-kind sir," The girl said weakly, but his acute hearing could make out what she was saying easily.

She slowly and painfully turned to see who was there. A light shown through the trees and made his silver hair shine. Her eyes, filled with pain, looked into his.

"Is he an angel?" She thought to herself. She began to cough,she spit up blood.

"Please, k-kill me." Her deep purple eyes closed slowly, she went unconscious.

Sesshomaru put his hand on his tokijin to draw it from his sheath. Rin ran over to him and stood in front of him.

"No! Don't do it my Lord! Please don't." Rin pleaded and started to cry.

"Rin! How dare you-" Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru's warning glance.

"Please can we help her! You helped me! Please, Lord Sesshomaru Please!" Rin continued to beg him.

He could no longer resist Rin's begging and crying and finally gave in. He lifted up the girl slowly and looked her over. It was the first time he had noticed how malnourished she was, but even through all the blood, dirt, and how unhealthy the girl was, he seen that she was beautiful.

"Jaken, bring At-Un over here." He pushed all the thoughts of her out of his head.

Jaken did as he was told, he had already received a warning that day and did not want to make Sesshomaru angry. Sesshomaru positioned her on At-Un so that she would not fall off.

"Thank you my Lord! Thank you!" Rin squealed with glee and gave him a quick hug, then ran to look at her new companion.

Sesshomaru knew that the girl had been like this a while, and probably did not have a chance, but he couldn't let Rin cry any longer. He was actually, relieved to save her, but would never admit it to anyone.

  
This is my first Inuyasha Fan-Fic!! Please Review...I'm open to ANY suggestions!! I've been very sick lately hospitals and everything, so it's not as good as I would hope it to be...please no flames!!! Kyo


	2. She's Gone!

**My Angel? Chapter 2:She's Gone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters **

They walked the remainder of the day. Sesshomaru found a spot to make camp then went off to do some things.

"Uhhh." The girl tried to sit up but couldn't. She opened her eyes and realized that she was not in the spot on the path. "Where am I?"

"Oh! You're awake! Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon. He went to go get food and stuff." Rin went over to her and sat down.

"Sesshomaru.Is he the one with the silver hair? The angel." She asked weakly and softly.

"He's the one with the silver hair, but he's no angel. He put you on At-Un so we could help you get better. So just take it easy." Rin was wondering if the girl had lost it. Sesshomaru an angel? Yeah right!

"Girl, what is your name." Jaken's annoying voice called from the other side of the fire.

"My name? I don't remember it, I don't think I have a name." She began to cough, and blood came up.

"Jaken! Don't make her talk!" Rin snapped.

"Be quiet Rin! Don't talk to me that way!" Jaken yelled.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned as he walked to the fire.

"My Lord! She's awake!"Rin announced.

"Here, crush these berries. Then make her drink them." Sesshomaru handed her a bunch of berries in a bowl, Rin knew better than to ask where he got the bowl from.

She did as she was told while she waited for Jaken to cook the animal that Sesshomaru had mutilated.

"She said she had no name." Rin said as she lifted up the girl's head.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"We have to call her something." Rin looked to Sesshomaru for an answer.

"Think." He answered, not interested in that sort of matter.

Rin could not hold up her head AND make her drink the berry juice at the same time. So she put the girl's head in her lap and proped it up. Jaken began to laugh at her.

"Master Jaken, shut up! I can't do it any other way! I'm just a kid!" Rin's cheeks were turning red from anger.

"Why you-" Jaken was taken back by Rin snapping at him in that way. He decided to hold his tongue, he had gotten into enough trouble that night.

Rin helped her drink the berry juice until it was all gone. She wiped the stains from around the girl's mouth with her shirt. For a kid she didn't do too bad at taking care of people.

"T-thank you." The girl looked at Rin and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, worried that she might be in alot more pain than she thought. Her beginning to cry got Sesshomaru's attention as well.

"I-it's just that I don't deserve any of this. I have nothing to repay you." Her voice was getting weaker and softer.

"Save your energy. We'll deal with that when the time comes." Sesshomaru spoke up. Jaken and Rin's mouth dropped and they looked at each other in shock.

Was their Lord going soft?

"Time for bed Rin." He regained his cold voice.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded.

"What about he girl milord?" Jaken questioned him.

Sesshomaru got up lifted the girl and sat her up against At-Un.

"Don't let her fall." He whispered to them.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said so softly that even Sesshomaru hardly heard her.

The next morning Sesshomaru got up before every one else, as usual. He looked over at At-Un, she was gone. He felt his stomach flip. He followed the scent of her blood, he heard a waterfall. He made his way through some bushes then stopped dead in his tracks.

The girl was washing off! The water wasn't deep at all, it barely touched her hips. Luckily her back was to him. He had stepped back to walk away, but he stepped on some leaves. She turned around to see what or who it was.

She gasped and turned bright red. She lowered quickly into the water and covered her breast with her arms. He swiftly strode away,back to camp. He tried to sort out his feelings, wait, feelings? He had no feelings for her, or any at all for that matter! He shook his head from all thoughts of that matter and went on his way.

She had regained alot of her strength back, but not fully. Those berries had medicinal purposes to them that he had brought, plus she was a demon. She would heal quickly in some ways, but others would take time. All of her gashes, cuts and bruises would be no sweat, but getting her back to a healthy weight and things of that matter would be a different story.

Yeah I know, It's probab;y not that good, but I'm bored at 4 in the morning what do you expect?! Please Review!


	3. Questions and Blue Hair

**My Angel? Ch:2 **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!**

"I hope he didn't see anything!" He screamed in her head.

Making sure that he was in fact gone, she slowly rose back up and threw on her kimono. She would head back to camp, but take her time. Every bone in her body still ached but it was nothing compared to yesterday.

"I wonder what's going to happen to me." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Yeah they helped me but I doubt that they would allow me to tag along. He doesn't seem to like me very well. I can still swear that he's an angel." She kept up a conversation with her self, convinced no one was around to hear her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Can she stay with us?" Rin asked, taking a bite from her food that Jaken had prepared the night before.

"No! She will only slow milord down! Foolish Rin. Why must you always bother Lord Sesshomaru with these silly human questions?" Jaken flew off on her.

"I was asking Lord Sesshomaru not you Master Jaken!" Rin defended herself.

With the girl

"What if they won't have me? What if they too throw me out into the world alone?" The questions buzzed around her head like an angry swarm.

She found a rock and sat down as she let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know what to do." She felt her eyes tear up.

"Now, what's a girl like you doin' out here by yourself?" A strange voice mocked her.

Why had she not heard them? Her ears are sensitive to every sound, but she could not hear any one approach her.

"Show your face." She stood up defensively.

"Gladly." A man about 20 jumped from a tree near her.

His eyes were brown, as was his hair. He stood a good head above her and was not in such good shape himself. He wasn't as healthy as he was supposed to be, but in better shape than her. He smelled of fresh and old blood.

She stiffened up, like a cat would getting ready to fight. All her senses were now alert. Both her ears were on him,watching his every movement, every breath. Her heart pounded in her chest, every beat her ears caught it, she knew he was well aware of her fear. Still, none the less, she stood her ground, ready to fight for her life, as she did so many times before.

"Oh,little kitten, you're scared? I promise I won't hurt you if you come with me." He grinned, showing fangs.

"Back off, I'm in no mood." She snarled and bared her fangs, and extended her claws, not letting her guard down for anything.

"Poor little kitten, she has no home." He continued to provoke her, now slowly advancing toward her.

She stood her ground, she knew better than to run, that's what he wants her to do. She's been in situations like this before, she knew what to do. Her muscles were tense, ready to spring at any second, like a trap.

His pace toward her quickened. Her ears were laid back against her head in anger. He laughed a bit, then jumped for her. He was hungry, not for food, but for her body. She quickly swiped at him and managed to scratch his face.

"Damn you, I'm tired of playing. Now it's serious!" He slapped her, causing his claws to scratch under her eyes.

She hissed and punched him in the stomach. He raised his hand to take another hit. She closed her eyes.

A moment passed by, but she had not been hit.

"What.."She let out a breath.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ME! - Anyways, So whaddya think? OOOOHH!! Cliffy!! Lol, I've been feelin' good today so I'm pushing my luck a little bit -. REVIEW PLEASE!! ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE APPRECIATED!!

Kyo-Chan


	4. Why Save Me?

**My Angel? Ch.4**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!**

"What?" She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru hold the demon up by his neck.

"Put me down you mutt!" The demon struggled.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a bit of red, then he gracefully slit his throat with his poison claws.

"Get up, let's go." He dropped the demon and turned to walk to the camp.

"Why do you save me?" She asked, a little confused, but grateful.

"Don't ask questions, you might not be so lucky next time." He never slowed his pace.

She quickly got up and followed behind him, not wanting to annoy him. They walked all the way back in silence.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back, is everything ok?" Rin sprang up seeing him back with the girl.

"Of course everything is ok Rin! There's nothing Lord Sesshomaru can't do!" Jaken was sucking up as much as possible,he's been in alot of trouble lately.

"Hm."Was all Sesshomaru did as he passed all of them up.

The girl stopped following him and went to Rin.

"Let's go."He took At-Un's reigns.

"Let's call her something first! We can't leave with out giving her a name." Rin winked at the girl.

"I get to go with them!" She almost screamed out loud. She was immediately filled with more happiness then she has had her whole life.

"Make it quick." He was impatient,but couldn't say no to Rin.

"Let's see." Rin got a look of concentration on her face.

"Get on with it Rin! You're wasting Lord Sesshomaru's precious time!" Jaken said in that high pitched voice of his.

"That's it! Takara! Thanks Master Jaken!" Rin squealed happily.

"What?"Jaken wasn't sure how him yelling at her helped any.

"Takara,treasure or precious object."Rin answered with a big smile,proud of herself.

Sesshomaru seemed to think on this a little, but quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"Takara." The girl whispered, "I love it! Thanks so much. You don't know what it means to me." She wanted to cry from joy.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru demanded, a little harsher than before, insuring there was no more interruptions.

So, there it is...it took a little while for me to find a name but I got one...I think it's a pretty name really. And Please don't get mad at me but I'll be a little bit on updating now...I went to the doc today and, well, they think I have rheumatoid arthritis and Lupus...I will GLADLY accept any suggestions...it would help me out ALOT!!

Kyo-Wolf

P.S- Sorry So Short!!


	5. Honey Vanilla

**My Angel? Ch.5 **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

"Yes milord!" Jaken immediately snapped into taking the reigns from Sesshomaru.

"Girl, don't push yourself. I will not be saving you again." Sesshomaru warned, Rin could tell it was worry. She could see through his mask.

"Yeah be careful!" Rin added smiling from ear to ear, glad to have another companion with them.

"Are you half demon or full fledged." Sesshomaru asked, his emotionless mask on.

"I think I'm full demon. I didn't know my parents, so I don't know." She answered,and held her head low.

"A full demon has another form, a more powerful one." Rin explained. (I forgot to say Rin is about 12 in this story...SORRY!)

"Oh." Takara answered.

"Do you?" Rin was curious.

"I- I don't know. I guess I could try to find my other form inside me, I just have to figure out how to do that first though." She smiled nervously.

"Not now." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Ok." Takara answered shyly.

"When we stop, we will find out. I'll try to help you." Rin grinned up at her.

"Thank you." Takara returned the smile, then kept her head looking straight ahead.

They traveled for about a hour and a half in silence. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped.He seemed to be smelling the air. He snarled a bit, then continued.

"Her scent has finally returned. It is no longer of blood, but of honey and vanilla. It's,intoxicating!" Sesshomaru battled it out in his head.

"A village will be nearby. I want Jaken to take you both to get new kimonos. Those reek of blood and dirt." Sesshomaru stopped at a tree and leaned up against it.

"Should I take At-Un as well Milord?" Jaken looked at him for an answer, Sesshomaru simply nodded.

"Yay! It's about time I got a new one, this one is getting too small for me." Rin ran to At-Un. "Well? Hop on!" She gestured for Takara to get on as well.

"Make room! I have to control the reigns!" Jaken gently pushed Rin back, she was sitting on Takara's lap.

Even though he tried to hide it, Jaken enjoyed these trips to towns as much as Rin did. He pulled back on the reigns a bit, signaling At-Un to take to the sky. Soon they were nothing but a dot in the sky.

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh of relief.

"That damn scent still lingers. I don't know if I can take it for too long at a time. It's so sweet." He leaned heavier on the tree trunk. He slid down it and sat at the bottom, looking up at the leaves. These little trips gave him some time to himself.

**With the others**

They arrived just outside of the town. At-Un landed with a gentle "thud". They all three jumped off and Jaken let go of the reigns.

"Stay here. We will return. I'll bring you back a treat!" Rin rubbed both noses and ran to Jaken and Takara. Another thud was heard, he had flopped down on the grass and began to eat certain flowers in his reach.

"Master Jaken! We have to bring back At-Un something to snack on when we get back." Rin said to him.

"Silly girl." Was all he said, but he did not disapprove. They had enough money to get him a whole field of treats, Jaken took the money from the victims of Sesshomaru's when he killed them.

"We'll get matching ones! This is going to be so much fun!" Rin was more excited than usual to be in a town. She finally had a friend other than her lord and Jaken.

"Yes it is." Takara was cautious of the town's people.

They walked in the town. People starred at them and some even whispered, but it didn't seem to phase them. As long as no one caused any trouble everything would be fine.

"What are you going to get Master Jaken?" Takara asked.

"It's none of your business girl!" Jaken sort of laughed.

"Look! There it is!" Rin took Takara's hand and pulled her to the store.

"Hello. My, what two fine young ladies. How may I help you?" A young boy around Takara's age said from behind a little counter.

"We're just looking for new kimonos." Rin eyed every one of them, her eyes sparkling.

Takara just followed her, after all, she owes her and Sesshomaru her life.

"What's your favorite color?" Takara finally asked something.

"Purple!" Rin turned and looked at her.

"Mine too. We'll find a purple one each. How's that sound?" Takara was finally unwinding a bit.

"Purple eh? We have those near the back. May I make a suggestion?" The boy came out from behind it.

"Sure!" Rin followed him to the back, Takara soon after.

He pulled out a deep purple kimono with cherry blossoms on the bottom of it, which came a little past her knees. A ribbon was around the waist and tied in a hug bow in the back.

"It's perfect! We want one for each of us!" Rin was pleased with it. Jaken came in carrying a small sack of the finest fruits for At-Un, and something else no one could see. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Are you girls done yet?" Jaken sat the stuff down near the door.

"Almost! She needs a bow for her hair, so we can put it up like mine!" Rin ran to where a bunch of bows were and eye balled them. She thought for a minute then found one she wanted for Takara.

"This one! It will look great in your hair!" Rin held it up to her hair, and was proud of her accomplishment.

"Is that all ladies?" He walked behind the little counter again and put the kimonos in a sack as well as the bow.

"Give him the money Jaken! I wanna go put it on!" Rin was anxious.

Jaken handed the boy the money and they started out the door, Takara carrying the sack.

"Wait! Girl! Have this." The boy handed Takara a ribbon with a glass rose charm on it, it was a necklace.

"Thank you." He tied it on her neck. She gave him a hug then ran to catch up with the others.

"Ooh, Takara has an admirer!" Rin teased, Takara blushed a bit.

They got back to At-Un, and Jaken loaded the saddle bags with their things.

"You'll get the rest when we get back ok?" Rin handed At-Un an apple each head and patted each of them. She put those in the saddle bag then hopped back in Takara's lap.

They reached Sesshomaru in half an hour. Rin layed out all of the fruit they had bought for At-Un to eat. He let out a growl of happiness and began to eat.

"Have you got what you needed, let's-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence, Takara had the scent of another man on her. Not from being around him, but he had touched her.

It took a little while to get it up, but I did! YAY!! Well. as always, suggestions will be gladly accepted! I thank all my reviewers for all their good reviews!

Kyo-Wolf


	6. Silver Mist

**My Angel? Ch:6**

**I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!**

He fought back the growl in his throat, and asked, in slight anger, "Where did you get that."

"The boy from the shop gave it to me." She answered, a little frightened.

"Lord Sesshomaru! When are we going to leave?" Rin asked, interrupting,she knew it would not end well if the conversation continued.

"Now." He simply said, turned and walked away.

Takara hung back with Rin , "Did I do something bad?"

"Sesshomaru, is well possessive of the ones who travel with him." Rin thought a little bit then continued, "He has a very sensitive nose. A male's scent isn't good, cause he's the alfa male around here."

"Oh..." Takara looked at the ground.

"We should stay a little distance back from Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken warned.

"Yeah." Rin nodded.

"What if he hates me now? What if he sends me away? What if he abandons me like I had been once before?" Takara's heart felt sick thinking of all of this.

They walked in silence for an hour. Until something seemed to be bothering Sesshomaru. He seemed to be observing in a particular direction for the longest time.

He finally stopped. Takara's senses were not up to full run yet, but she sensed something too. It was, scared? Takara stood protectively in front of Rin, just in case it decided to attack. There was some rustling in the bushes. Sesshomaru turned to face the direction it came from and watched.

It had silver, dirty fur. It was frizzed out, and matted in some places. There was black on it's chest, it went all the way down it's belly in a stripe. There was black on the tip of it's ears, on it's paws like socks, and the tip of it's tail. It was afraid, and on it's own like Takara was. It had been injured before, and still suffered from it. A limp it had. It froze when it seen them, and had a low growl in it's throat.

"It's a fox?" Rin said, wondering why the other two got worked up over it. It was just a fox right?

"Hey there little guy. It's ok, we won't hurt you." Takara gently spoke, every word filled with kindness.

Sesshomaru's heart felt, warm. She spoke with such compassion that it would melt any ones heart. She knew what it was feeling. She wanted to help it. But there was something about this fox that Sesshomaru sensed, but Takara did not. He kept an eye on them both, ready to attack if need be.

"I was in the same boat you are in. I can help you if you let me." Takara slowly inched to it and bent down on her knees. The fox lunged, and bit her hand.

She didn't flinch or move, she had felt more pain than this before. She began to cautiously stroke it's head until it eased up on it's bite, then finally let go. It knew she wasn't any danger.

"Well, she managed to tame a demon." Sesshomaru looked on with intrest.

"I can help you." Takara opened her arms to welcome it.

The fox slowly inched forward and sniffed her, then backed away when she shifted her weight to the tip of her feet.

"It's ok. Please, let me help you." She looked it in the eyes.

The fox came up to her once more, and let her stroke it then gently pick it up. She cradled it in both arms and held it close to her heart.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken noticed that Sesshomaru had started again with out them knowing.

"Is it hurt?" Rin asked as she cautiously pat it's head.

"Yeah, it's leg it hurt, but that's about the most of the damage." Takara answered looking at the now sleeping fox.

"Boy or girl?" Rin was curious about the little fox. It was a strange color for a fox.

"Girl." Takara answered.

"Come one you silly girls! You're going too slow!" Jaken and At-Un were infront of Takara and Rin.

"We'd better pick it up a bit huh?" Rin said quickening her pace a little bit, as well as Takara did.

They walked for another 2 hours. Rin and Takara was trying to think of a name for it, while Jaken argued with them to be quiet. Sesshomaru was just thinking.

"Why am I feeling so strange? A great demon such as I has no need for feelings or such thoughts. That girl's scent is intolerable now." He fought in his head.

"Let's stop here. There's a stream nearby where you can wash up." Sesshomaru went off into the woods alone.

"What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru? It's still a while until dark." Rin asked Jaken.

"What he does is his business! Foolish child. He is a demon of great power, he has no need to explain things to us." Jaken was wondering that himself, but didn't mention it.

"Ever since that girl came around Lord Sesshomaru has been different! Stupid girl!" He yelled at her in his head.

"Let's go, I can hear the running water." Takara said and started walking.

"He's acting strange, because of me. Does he not like me?" She asked herself, and worry arose in her.

"At-Un, come with us. You have our new Kimonos." Rin took his reigns.

They followed Takara until they finally found the stream.

"It's so pretty and so clear!" Rin dropped the reigns and ran to it.

They got undressed and slowly entered to cool water. Takara had the fox with her still in her arms. She lowered it and began to slowly wash it off. It was still nervous but let her wash it off. When she was done she held it up to the light and smiled.

"Kasumi!" Takara beamed.

"What does that mean?" Rin came up beside her.

"Mist. Just look at her when she's all cleaned up!" Takara brought her close to her again then lowered in the water. She sat on a rock and started to pet it.

"That's a very good name for her!" Rin sat beside her and began to stroke Kasumi on the back.

"After this,we'll have to fix her leg." Takara examined it.

"How will you do that?" Rin asked, looking at the leg as Takara examined it.

"Tear a piece of my old kimono and tie it tightly around the hurt spot,and let it stay there a while. It will put pressure on it and help it heal." Takara let loose of the paw.

"Ready? It's getting cool."Rin got up and made her way to At-Un.

"Yeah." Takara followed close behind.

They got to At-Un and got their new kimonos from his saddle. They put them on and admired each other.

"You look so pretty Rin." Takara smiled.

"You too! Now let me put your hair up." Rin said and Takara set the fox on At-Un's back and bent down so Rin could put up her hair.

She put Takara's hair in a high pony tail and tied it in a bow with the ribbon.

"You look beautiful! You should wear it like that more often!" Rin stepped back to look at her work.

"Now let's fix you up Kasumi." Takara did as she said she would. She ripped a piece of her old Kimono and tied it around the hurt leg carefully and tightly. The fox watched her cautiously, as if she didn't trust her.

"There ya go! It didn't hurt one bit now did it Kasumi!" Rin pet her.

"Let's head back, Jaken will be cooking soon!" Takara couldn't wait. She was starved. Plus, Kasumi needed to eat as well.

Kasumi jumped down and went to the water and began to drink it.

"She needs to heal just like I do. It's going to take some time for us to fully recover." Takara watched her drink.

"Yeah, but you'll be even better when you do!" Rin cheered her up.

Kasumi walked over to Takara and waited for her to pick her up.

"Yeah, we'll be even better than before Kasumi!" Takara picked her up and nuzzled her.

They left and made it back in 15 minutes. They talked about how much fun they're all going to have together on their way.

"We're back Master Jaken!" Rin informed him. "Like our kimonos?"

"You've been gone a long time! I have no need for kimonos so I don't like any of them." Jaken was more worried than anything.

"We've got a name for the fox! Kasumi! Isn't it a pretty name? Takara came up with it." Rin let go of At-Un's reigns and let him go off to eat or what ever he wanted.

Sesshomaru strode into the camp site, then suddenly stopped.

"She's beautiful!" Sesshomaru gasped. "A demon of my power has no need for any feelings. I am becoming weak like my brother. I won't allow my self to become a weakling!" He snapped out of it when she turned to face him.

"Welcome back." Takara greeted him with a smile.

"Jaken, time to fix the food." Sesshomaru left again.

"What is wrong with me!" He asked himself out loud as soon as he was a safe distance away from them.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru. Do I cause you any trouble? I will leave if you wish me to." Takara had followed him, she left Kasumi back with Rin.

"Takara." He was surprised he hadn't noticed her following him. Was he becoming weak?

"He called me by my name!" Takara's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I don't wish you to leave." He took a step towards her.

Hee Hee!! What's going to happen?! What is Sesshomaru going to do or say?! What will Jaken cook!!?? (lol) Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with finals and all that with school, and I've been hurting alot more lately so yeah...I just got through playing a 3 and a half hour game of Monopoly!! We made alliancees (there was 6 people playing!) and my team came out victorious! Muhaha!! My brother's friend said I should put him in the story...--...he's weird...A random demon, named Steve, comes out of no where and becomes a minon then kills every one...yeah right! Well, as always...suggestions will gladly be accepted! Please Review!!!

Kyo-Wolf


	7. Sesshomaru?

**My Angel? Ch. 7**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!**

Just to let you know...this chapter is short, and I'm sorry!! My hands have been swelling up alot lately and my back hurts too much to sit in the chair some times but I got it!! Please Enjoy!!

She was unable to hide her malnourishment any longer. She was too weak to hide any more.

"You're sick. Sicker than you let us know. Why?" He was curious.

"I don't want to be left alone again. If I'm too sick you might cast me aside. I might slow you down." She looked down at the ground, ashamed. A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"She's ashamed because of that?" He wanted to yell at her but kept his cool, "I won't do away with something that belongs to me. You push yourself for an ignorant reason." He tried to sound harsh, but couldn't hide that he cared something for her.

"I'm...his?" She thought. She smiled before she passed out.

"Ignorant girl!" He caught her. "She hides pain better than I can hide emotions!"

She was running a high fever and sweating badly. Sesshomaru picked her up and started back toward Rin and Jaken swiftly.

"Lord Sessh-" Rin's cheery greeting was cut off by Takara laying limply in his arms. "Wh-What's wrong? What Happened Lord Sesshomaru?!" Rin cried out. Kasumi jumped up from Rin's lap and investigated.

"You, fox. I know what you can do. Transform and let us go." Sesshomaru demanded it. Rin and Jaken looked on with interest. The fox did nothing."Do you test me fox? I could kill you. Will you not help one that has helped you?"

With the the little fox was engulfed in a silvery flame. When the flame died down there stood a huge fox. (the size of Kirara.) It's fangs grew 2 inches from underneath it's lip, it's size and fangs was the only thing that changed.

"Ka-Kasumi?" Rin was afraid.

"Don't be afraid Rin." Sesshomaru sat on top of the fox, still holding Takara. "Let's go." The fox took to the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called after him.

"Don't. He has to do this on his own. " Rin stopped him from mounting At-Un and grinned slightly.

"What is wrong with you girl?! Why are you grining?" Jaken protested.

"He has some feelings for her. I don't think he even knows it yet but he does. So leave him be and let him go alone." Rin's grin grew wider.

WITH SESSHOMARU

"Fox, there is a small waterfall nearby. Land there. You can return to Rin and Jaken when you have took me there." Sesshomaru kept his focus on Takara.

It looked for a waterfall. It slowly got lower and lower until it landed softly near the waterfall. Sesshomaru jumped off and layed her gently on the ground. Kasumi took off again and disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a brief moment. Even when she was like this, she is beautiful. He splashed some water onto her face. She shifted slightly then opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You have helped me once again. Why? I have nothing in return to give you." She wanted to know, now.

"I told you that is for later. Now take off those clothes." He ordered.

"Wha-what?" Takara was confused, she began to get dizzy.

"You dare question me?" He gave her a cold stare. She did as she was told.

"She's, like an angel." He thought as he watched her strip off her clothes. She took out the ribbon in her hair and let it fall on her back.

"Now what?" She was ashamed for him to be seeing her this way.

"This water has healing properties. A dragon once lived in the cave under the waterfall. The water became magical when he died." Sesshomaru sat with his back to her as she did this.

"Magic yes. But you failed to mention his brother!" A roar came from the cave. A huge dragon came storming out. He had black shinning scales and was breathing smoke from his nostrils."It's been a while since I've had any visitors! Time to die!" It charged.

Takara closed her eyes tightly. After a moment she seen she was not harmed she looked. She felt the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest. He had her held up against him protectively, they were out of the reach of the dragon. Her breast were pushed up against him and it was hurting her. She became short of breath.

"Come back here!" The dragon charged again, only this time to have it's head decapitated before it got to Takara. Sesshomaru had let her go to slay it.

"You fool. You thought you could actually take on Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru mocked and sheathed his sword. He knew it was almost time for him to go into rut, but he didn't expect it to hit him so soon and in such an odd situation.

"I hurt you." Sesshomaru came back to her with a different expression on his face.

"I'm ok, really." She sensed it. She quickly ran into the water and let herself be healed by it.

Sesshomaru began to take off his clothes. Takara seen this and knew she couldn't fight him, not when he was like this.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Please take control of yourself." Takara started to slowly go to deeper water.

"Don't run from me Takara. You can't get away."The naked Sesshomaru was in the water advancing toward her, fast. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to him. He began to kiss her passionately. Then began to nip at neck.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." She took pleasure in this. She no longer tried to resist. Her animal instincts kicked in as well. She began to claw at his back.

She pulled away from his biting and began to playfully bite as his neck. He lifted her up and took her to the bank of the pond and threw her down. He was on top of her and began to kiss her again, more roughly and possessively. His hands started to wander down to her breasts.

I know...cliffy...insert evil laugh...i mean...lol...and I never answered the biggest question of all...WHAT DID JAKEN COOK?!...lol...Well I really need some suggestions (PUH-LEASE!!! puppy eye look) please review!!!

Kyo Wolf


	8. Purple Flame

**My Angel? Ch.8**

**I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!!!**

"What is this? Sesshomaru has found a mate?" A woman's laughter came from no where. Sesshomaru recognized it instantly. He quickly retrieved his swords and drew the Tokijin.

"Back off woman." He was mad. Interrupting him!

"But don't you miss me Sesshy?" She laughed again.

"Kagura! Show yourself and prepare to die." He growled.

"Sesshy?" The thought of this woman calling him that made Takara begin to growl.

"Nice body Sesshy. It's too good to waste on a weak demon such as her. Come with me. I'll give you a good time." She appeared on a white feather.

"Shut up!" Takara growled. Her body began to slowly take the shape of an animal. She was this gigantic cat! And she was angry. (She was as big as Sesshomaru's dog form.) Every hair on her body stood up. She purple flames surrounded her body. She hissed.

"So this is her true form. Let's see what she can do." Sesshomaru stood back.

"Little kitten, don't bite off more than you can chew. Dance of blades!" Kagura attacked. Takara breathed out fire from her mouth and melted the blades.

She pounced, but Kagura was already gone. She slowly changed back in another burst of purple flame. She collapsed once more and landed in the water. This time it could not help. Sesshomaru dressed them both.

"Flame? Violet fire. That is her power. She hasn't awakened it with in her human form yet. We'll work on that. All she needs now is rest." He picked her up and took her over to a tree. He leaned her up against it, and he sat on the other side of it (it wasn't a very thick tree). He decided to go check on Rin and Jaken while she was asleep. He figured that she would be out for a while.

She awoke with it almost dark. Sesshomaru was gone.

"He left me? He'll be back. I'm sure of it." Takara reassured herself.

Hours passed and still no Sesshomaru. She got up and sat on a rock at the edge of the water.

"Maybe he really did leave me." She sighed, she felt tears swell up in her eyes. "I won't cry. It's not the first time I've been alone." She began to sing

_Be brave little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up_

_Though no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Don't cry little one_

_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_

_You'll be part of the love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Have faith little one_

_Till your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you_

She had heard it in one of the villages she had watched for a while. She waited for dark, so she could steal something to eat. She came upon a house, a mother was singing it to her little one. She had never forgot it.

A tear slipped from her eye. Her ears twitched. A familiar scent.

He hadn't left her! He came back!

"You didn't tell me that you could sing." He said.

"Oh. It's nothing." She smiled brightly.

"Your demon form. It's impressive." He stood by her.

"I don't remember what I did. I don't even know how I got like that. It just happened." She looked into the water.

"Hmm. " He was thinking.

"I smell food." She looked at him. He threw her a piece of meat Jaken had prepared. It was some sort of fish. She loved it! "He's a very good cook."

"I suppose." He stared into the cave. The dragon still lay where it had been slain.

"I wonder." She walked over to the part that lay outside the water. The scales were beautiful. They shimmered in the moonlight.

She pulled a few of the small ones off. She took off her necklace and slid them on. They made a perfect necklace. She gathered more and more and put them in a small pocket she had.

"What made you think of that?" He wanted to know the reason for all of her creativity.

"I've always liked to make stuff. When I was alone I had alot of free time. So I made things." She searched the bank.

"Now what are you looking for?" He wanted to know everything.

"Anything that I can intertwine and make some sort of string with." She was still looking.

She searched for 15 minutes. Then she found something that caught her eye. There was a very small tree. She took her claws and shredded a thin piece of wood. It was flexible enough to bend a bit and work with. She went back to the rock and began to work her magic. Sesshomaru watched on with interest. She growled a bit in her throat. She sat the piece of wood down and went back to the tree. This time she shredded very fine pieces of the bark. She returned and began again.

She made tiny holes in some of the scales and put the tinniest pieces of thread through them. She tied all of them in small loops then slid them onto the bigger piece of bark.

The pieces on her neck began to glow.

"What's this?" A purple light went through her body. She didn't feel like it harmed her any, she actually felt, stronger. She began to open her mouth to talk, but instead purple flame came out.

"That's it! The flame that you used when you transformed." He pointed out."Dragon scales?" He was thinking to him self.

"Wow?" She was confused.

No matter how hard she tried to make the flame come back, it wouldn't. She began to get frustrated and started to growl a bit in her throat.

"We'll try again later. You need to learn control." He made her stop trying. The little growls she did was actually cute.

It was getting darker. Fireflies appeared. The sound of the water fall was calming. Takara got a little drowsy, but the beautiful scenery made her want to sing. She didn't want to bother Sesshomaru so she began to hum.

"Sing if you wish." He finally said and sat beside her. His hormones were settled down a bit, but not completely.

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still and don't cry,_

_sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

_and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_that flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you,_

_I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Here in my arms_

_safe from all harm_

_holding you I'm smiling too_

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still and don't cry,_

_sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

_and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms_

_safe from all harm_

_holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember, this river lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_(2x)_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

"She has a beautiful singing voice." He found himself rather drowsy.

He felt something land on his arm softly, it was Takara. She was asleep this time. She had to be tired, look what a day she had! She slept so peacefully. He soon fell asleep watching the slow rise and fall of her chest.

He awoke to the sound of her voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying because of the waterfall. He followed her voice to the cave. Her voice echoed, and made the song that much more enchanting. She was in the middle of the song she had sang before.

_Hush now my baby_

_Be still and don't cry,_

_sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember, my lullaby_

_and I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms_

_safe from all harm_

_holding you I'm smiling too_

_Sleep and remember, this river lullaby_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

_(2x)_

"What is that in her arms?" He took another step and a rock shifted.

"Did I wake you my lord?" She continued to stroke Kasumi. Wait, Kasumi? Where did she come from?

"The fox, why did it come here?" He avoided her question, since, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, liked her singing.

"I just said her name and she was here in no time." She didn't look up from the fox.

"They are connected somehow." He thought, then looked at her. The waterfall mist had soaked her kimono to the bone. It showed every curve even more than before. He dissmissed these thoughts of her and spoke, "Listen, what happened yesterday meant nothing. I let my hormones take over me. Let's go now." He turned around and walked out the entrance of the waterfall cave.

"I mean nothing?" She didn't want to think it but she did. The fox jumped out of her lap as she rose slowly, and began to follow him. Kasumi was on Takara's heels. They jumped across the

rocks to avoid getting any wetter. Once on dry land Kasumi transformed.

"Get on." He ordered. Takara got on first this time, then Sesshomaru. Once he was on Kasumi took to the air.

The jolt of her jumping into the air caused Takara to be uneasy and she landed on Sesshomaru's chest. He put his arm around her quickly to steady her. When she was ok he released her.

"Meant nothing huh?" Takara smiled to herself.

"Why is she so happy all of a sudden?" He was aggravated at himself once he realized why. He had absent mindedly caught her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Takara!" Rin greeted them happily once they got to the ground.

"Welcome back Mi Lord!" Jaken was happy as well.

Kasumi transformed back into her small state and started to lick her paws like a cat.

"Rin." Takara hugged her, Kasumi came over too. "Was everything alright?"

"Yes! Master Jaken cooked a very good meal. Kasumi and I played for hours and hours! I think she likes me now!" Rin smiled. "Is everything alright now my lord?"

"Let's go." Was his reply. Jaken grabbed At-Un's reigns while Takara, Rin and Kasumi followed ahead.

"That's a yes." Rin smiled up at Takara.

"So, what did Jaken prepare for you?" Takara knew what it was by the smell but she wanted to make a conversation.

"He killed this huge boar! He cooked it nicely! And some other stuff as well!" Rin looked back at Jaken, who was struggling to keep up.

They both giggled then turned back around. They walked in silence for 3 hours.

"Your hair. Can I fix it back again?" Rin noticed Takara's hair was down.

"Of course." Takara pulled the ribbon from her small pocket and handed it to Rin as she bent down. Rin tied up her hair again, only in a different style this time. Sesshomaru turned to look.

"Rin should really quit doing this to me. She knows!" Sesshomaru was caught looking at Takara by Rin. All Rin did was give him a wicked smile, she was up to something.

"My Lord, what is wrong?" Rin asked innocently.

Sesshomaru snarled a bit then turned back around.

"What was that about?" Takara looked at Rin. She knew something.

The dragon scales began to glow once more. Before they all knew it they were surrounded by a gang of demons. Kasumi transformed and began to growl and bare fangs. Takara's ears were pinned against her head and her tail was 'poofed' out. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword.

"Naraku's scent is all over them." Sesshomaru said that name with complete disgust.

"What does he want?" Jaken stood with his staff ready while At-Un was ready to battle. There were at least 50 of them.

"He wishes to get rid of me. I am a threat to him." Sesshomaru spat.

"Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice called to him. He knew who it was right off the bat.

This one is a bit longer, sorry it took so long to update!! I haven't been any better. But I will continue this story!!! Yes, again! Cliffy!! Dun Dun Dun Dun! Time for questions that you will kill me over!! is ready to run What is Rin up to? What does she know? What connection does Kasumi have with Takara? What is this new power of hers? What is with the scales? Why is Naraku really after Sesshomaru, if it is indeed Sesshomaru he is after!? Who does the familiar voice belong to? and finally the biggest question of all!!...Will Jaken wimp out and hide behind At-Un?!?!... runs and hides Please don't kill me!! lol...As always...open to any suggestions!!!

Kyo-Wolf


	9. A Look Into The Past

**My Angel? Ch.9**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!**

"Inuyasha." He spat.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, a rather stupid question.

"I'm getting ready to fight and I was here before you so back off."Sesshomaru snarled.

"Who is he?" Takara asked Rin, who was standing behind her.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's little brother. They fight all the time over the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha's sword." Rin explained.

"Rin, Takara. Get out of here. I'll find you later." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes My Lord." They said in unison. Takara whistled, and Kasumi came over to them and lowered. They both climbed on, Rin in front so Takara could hold onto her.

"Let's go Kasumi." Takara said and Kasumi took to the air and then disappeared.

"After I finish these demons off, you're next." Sesshomaru attacked first.

They started to attack Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They had them all killed in a matter of minutes.

Jaken and At-Un was out of the way but still in sight.

"I'll kill you this time Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha attacked first.

-With Takara and Rin-

They landed a little ways from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, safely away from all the demons, or so they thought.

They got off of Kasumi and she transformed back. They both found a good rock to sit on,and,well wait. That's all they could do.

"So, tell me more about this Inuyasha." Takara broke the silence, she was curious.

"Well, he's Lord Sesshomaru's half brother." Rin began.

"Half brother? Is he a full demon or whole? Did they have the same mom or dad? Come on details." She drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She gave Rin her full attention.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Rin laughed.

"Hey now." Takara giggled slightly.

"Ok. He's half demon. They had the same father but he was killed protecting Inuyasha's human mother and him when he was an infant. Lord Sesshomaru wants the fang that his father passed down. Inuyasha got it before he did though. Kagome, the reincarnation of a priestess pulled it from their father's tomb. Then Inuyasha took over. Lord Sesshomaru has a fang too. It's the Tensaiga. It can save a hundred lives in one sweep, while the Tetsaiga can kill a hundred demons in one sweep, that's why he wants it so badly." When Rin was finished Takara's eyes were wide.

"All of that because of a sword? Brother's shouldn't fight. I have no family and for him to have a brother and fight with him, it just isn't right!" She burst out in tears.

"I know!" Rin joined her. "I don't have any family either, I know what it's like."

"Excuse me, but young ladies shouldn't cry like that." A man came up to them.

Kasumi was keeping a close eye on him.

"Who are you." Takara demanded.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Rin? I almost didn't recognize you. And who might this fine young lady be?" He took Takara's hand.

Takara's ears were slowly being pinned against her head.

"Don't ask it!" Rin shouted to him in her mind.

"Will you bear my children?" He asked her, seriously!

"I don't even know you you jerk!" Takara slapped him.

"My, purple looks good on you, and your hair, it's like silk. Wearing it up like that really suits you." Miroku persisted.

"Miroku, why are you here?" Rin asked.

"Oh, just passing through. I got lost from Inuyasha and the gang when a bunch of Naraku's demons ambushed us." He answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting some of Naraku's demons, he told us to leave though." Rin remarked.

"Oh? Something doesn't feel right. Why would Naraku attack both of us at the same time." He was thinking.

"I'm lost." Takara didn't know about Naraku.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both trying to kill Naraku, a powerful and evil demon. Naraku has cursed my family with the wind tunnel. It's in our right hands. Soon it will swallow me up." He tried to make Takara feel sorry for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru has his reasons I don't know them but what ever the reason it's something to die for." Rin was trying to think of a reason also.

"Inuyasha was made out to betray the woman he loved, and vise versa. Now he's going to avenge her death." Miroku explained further on. "He is also the reason why Sango's village was destroyed, he also has her little brother captive."

"That's awful! I had a little brother once. When my home was attacked by a baboon. I was 9 he was 7. After that I've been alone until Lord Sesshomaru saved me." Takara looked as though she was getting ready to cry.

"Baboon? That's Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Naraku, he's the one responsible! I'll kill him! If it's the last thing I do I'll kill him." Tears were streaming down her face, from both rage and sadness.

"Another one fallen victim to Naraku. Do not worry fair maiden, we will get Naraku." He pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Her ears were pinned back once again. He stroked her butt.

A chill went down her spine. Sesshomaru appeared just as Takara slapped him, leaving claw marks.

"Takara, Rin." He announced his presence. Miroku got up quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" They both said.

Sesshomaru gave Miroku a look from hell and back. "You got your stench all over her." He said in a warning tone.

"I can't help myself around a beautiful lady. Don't you agree she is beautiful?" He said, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything, perfect for an escape.

"That is no excuse to be touching her." Sesshomaru continued to give him a death look, along with Takara.

"What happened to Inuyasha my lord?" Rin asked.

"He's back there." He answered just as Jaken came up.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku took off in the direction, passing Jaken.

"My lord, we found out something else about Naraku. He attacked Takara's village, her and her brother." Rin spoke up.

"I will get my revenge, I WILL kill him. My little brother didn't deserve anything like that! I got separated from him and the entire village was torched." She began to cry again.

"It's going to be ok. We'll get him." Rin patted her on the back.

"Mitsu, I will kill him. My Mitsu." She thought.

"She too has been hurt by Naraku, alot of Inuyasha's friends have been hurt, including him." He looked at her, almost lovingly, but snapped back into reality as soon as Rin said something.

"Did you and Inuyasha fight?" Rin asked.

"Yes. He is weak. I let him go." Sesshomaru answered, that meant he didn't kill him.

After a little while of walking, Rin spoke up, "What was it like, when you lived in the village."

"Our parents died when I was 5. So I had to take care of Mitsu.We lived in the same house and all, but it wasn't the same. We lived like that for four years. I worked a bit to bring home money to buy food and stuff. Any extra money I had, if there was any I spent on him. The village people were very kind to us. But then one day it all went wrong. I tried to protect him. I would even die for him. We ran to the back room. A demon, the white baboon, came in there. I tried to fight him off but he was just too strong. I was knocked out. When I woke up he was gone and the village was destroyed, no one else made it. I lived in the woods and forest then, barely surviving.All those years of hunger and being attacked. I was suffering constantly, until you all came. I would be dead right now if it wasn't for all of you." Takara explained.

"Living like that, for almost 10 years. What drove her to even want to survive? Why did she hold on?" Sesshomaru didn't have to be in a situation like that, he didn't know why any one would want to live that way.

"Was he a demon too?" Rin asked.

"No. He wasn't my real brother, or those even my real parents. They found me when I was two. But even if it's not in blood, he is my brother. We grew up together,did everything together." She answered, getting a little choked up. "L-Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes?" He turned around and faced them.

"Would you teach me. Teach me to fight and defend myself. When I find Naraku, I want to be able to put up a fight. I want to be able to make him suffer." Takara was now angry. How could any one do that? Do that to all those people, and continue living knowing that they've done that?

"I can help you, but if you learn or not is up to you." He turned back around and continued to walk.

Ok people, Sorry for the late update and sorry if it sucks, but I'm running out of ideas -hint hint wink wink- My back hurts alot more now and I don't type on it as much so yeah...my little brother is moving to a different county and my mom and dad are having arguments over it (he's movin with dad) so that doesn't help me any either...cause I miss him!! Oh, I'm going to post a chapter that has nothing to do with the story plot, but something for fun ya know? If you don't then you'll just see.

-Kyo-Wolf-


	10. Sorry!

I'm REALLY sorry you guys for not updating but right now, I sort of can't. Right now I'm on my grandma's computer and I haven't got any of my story on here. My computer at home, well, the internet doesn't work and I've been really sick lately. (I hate having no immune system!!) I'm getting the shingles and it hurts alot...my back isn't getting any better, I'm just messed up all over. I will NEVER give up on my stories though!! I'm going to do another one but I can't post it until the one my friend is posting is finished first, and I'm going to start some more too. If any one wants to talk to me just ad my yahoo name dragonlady1335 Give me suggestions on what you would like to be in the story or how I should do something. It would help me out alot!

Kyo-Wolf


	11. For Fun 1

I did this chapter for fun...hope you like it!!

**I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS STORY OR ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!! **

Sesshomaru walked into the bar and took a seat. He was exhausted from watching Rin all day. School had let out early due to the flu. He had left Jaken in charge of her for a little while. He ordered a drink. Not one of those beers that every one gets I mean like a mixed drink. One of the most expensive ones ya know?  
"Every one put your hands together for our cat demon, Takara!" The bar manager announced. People clapped and whistled. They knew who was coming out.

Sesshomaru was never around too often or around this time, so he didn't know what to think.

"I hope it's better than all those other girls. They can't dance or sing, useless." He took another drink.

"Wait, hold it. I just got news that one of the wealthiest demons is in here tonight! Sesshomaru-sama! Tonight is going to be good!" The manager stepped off the stage and all the lights went off.

"If I find out who told him, I'll kill them." He snarled and demanded another drink.

The beginning for Shook Me All Night Long The Remix came on. When the singing started the lights were directed to the stage, revealing a girl about 18. She had long inky black hair, that was in a pony tail, cat ears and a cat tail. She had deep purple eyes, and an hour glass body. She has a black, leather mini skirt on and a tight black leather t-shirt. She was wearing black high heel boots that went half way up to her knees.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had to have been one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen, yet she seemed familiar to him.

"I KNOW I've seen her some where else before..." He began to think, but couldn't place it, so he gave up and focused his attention on her.

She was half way into the song when he ordered another drink. She spotted him and slowly made her way off the stage and began to tease the guys. It was at the end of the song and she was almost to Sesshomaru.

"Throw me the mic!" She said. She caught a cordless microphone that was thrown to her. She jumped up on Sesshomaru's table as soon as the music came on to 'Real Emotion' (from Final Fantasy X-2). She began to sing. As she sang she also danced and her attention was on Sesshomaru. Whenever the manager announced some one special was here she would always do this.

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you...  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day  
It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return

The shape I saw in my dream  
Is different from everything...  
I become dizzy from reality

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
I don't want to lose...  
The only thing I can feel from my heart is to run  
You are not alone...

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you...  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I won't turn back, I won't rely on you  
Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly

The only thing I can do now  
Is to believe...  
The truth is in my heart

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
Holds me up...  
You taught me everything I know, that is me now  
So, I am not alone...

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you...

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
Even if you feel it...  
If you close your eyes, I will be there...there is a bond between us  
So, you are not alone...

The feeling of swaying in the real world  
I don't want to lose...  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run  
You are not alone...

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you...  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you...

I can hear you...

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, but he did know his demon hormones were going to kick in.

"So Sesshomaru, you're the honored guest of the evening, pick a song, any song. I'll even play the guitar for you if you like." She sat down on the table, her legs were hanging off and were crossed, right in front of him.

"You-you're wasting your ti-time." Sesshomaru began to get 'excited' and couldn't think or talk right. That song didn't help him any or the way she was sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru-sama? Didn't you like my singing or dancing?" She put on a pitiful act and cocked her head to the side cutely.

"N-No! I mean..I Did, but-" He was cut off by her.

"But what?" She leaned closer to him, teasing him.

"D-Do you know.." This time he was cut off by the manager.

"Set number 6." The manager said to her over another microphone and then played the music for 'La-La'(by Ashlee Simpson).

She began to sing while sitting then she jumped back up on the table.

You can dress me up diamonds

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight

You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la

la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, another song began to play. She didn't sing along with it though.

"This isn't my type of stuff, be right back." She jumped off the table and ran into a back room. Sesshomaru had a moments peace.

She was back there for a little while, making people wonder where she was. She came out at the begining of the song 'The Hand That Feeds' (by Nine Inch Nails).

You're keeping in step  
In the line  
Got your chin held high and you feel just fine  
Because you do  
What you're told  
But inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

What if this whole crusade's  
A charade  
And behind it all there's a price to be paid  
For the blood  
On which we dine  
Justified in the name of the holy and the divine

Just how deep do you believe?  
Will you bite the hand that feeds?  
Will you chew until it bleeds?  
Can you get up off your knees?  
Are you brave enough to see?  
Do you want to change it?

So naive  
I keep holding on to what I want to believe  
I can see  
But I keep holding on and on and on and on

Will you bite the hand that feeds you?  
Will you stay down on your knees? 8X

Instead of going back to Sesshomaru's table she went back on stage. Sesshomaru noticed something he didn't before. The choker she had been wearing had a jewel embedded in it. It had such power, but it was holding back power? What was going on?

"Another drink?" A waitor asked.

"Yeah." He absent mindedly took the glass from him.

She sang two more songs.

"That's all for tonight. I'm here every night so come back and visit anytime!" She took a bow and left the stage.

"Why did you switch sets for? I didn't give you permission to do that." The manager slapped her. She didn't do anything.

"He didn't seem to like that type of music." She answer.

"I don't care what he likes I told you set 6. You listen to me. I took you in and this is the thanks I get?!" He slapped her again and she fell to the ground. He kicked her a few times."Now, got to work, I can't support you on my own."He left the room.

She got up and wiped the blood from her mouth and changed into some old clothes.

-With Sesshomaru-

He had left the bar and was walking to nowhere in particular. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why had he not sensed anything what so ever? It was her fault, her and her teasing.

"I can't get her out of my head." He sighed.

-Back With Takara-

"I got to meet Sesshomaru, the wealthiest demon around. Isn't that great?" She was talking to a cat that came up to her while she was walking to her work.

She cleaned a building the bar manager owned. She didn't get paid or anything. She was forced to work for him.

Her and the cat were in a window in the front. She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, she knew people could see her, but she didn't care, as if she had a choice. Her ears were hid by a bandanna she tied on her head to keep the chemicals from getting on them and in her hair.

"He was so handsome you should have seen him. It was cute the way he couldn't talk right there for a little while. I hope I'll get to see him again." She continued to talk to the cat while she cleaned. It meowed in response and rubbed against her arm lovingly. She stopped scrubbing long enough to give it a pat on the head. It was late, there wasn't alot of people out and it began to rain.

-With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru had walked by the store many times, like he was right then.

The bar manager appeared and was yelling at the girl in the window. Sesshomaru looked over because he heard yelling. He kicked the girl and she skidded across the floor a bit and the bandanna flew off. It was Takara!

"That girl! That's why she has that choker, it's a collar! That's a shard of the jewel and he's using it to suppress her demon power!" The pieces fell together(a Thelma moment huh? GENKIS! or however you spell it...).

He busted the door in.

"Stop." He said in a cold voice.

"This is none of your business, I don't care how rich you are. Now leave before I call the cops. You're trespassing." The manager snapped.

Sesshomaru got a slight grin on his face. He slowly walked up to him but quickly grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't ever talk that way to me. you waste of flesh." His grip on his throat got tighter. "Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to apologize to her then release her from that spell she's under and never even look at her the wrong way again. Got it?" He dropped the man.

"S-sorry." He took off the collar and ran off toward the back of the store.

Takara tried to get up but her ribs cracked then she fell back down. Her breathing was beginning to get worse.

"Wh-why did you help me? I have no where else to go now." She slowly closed her eyes.

Sorry it took so long...I explained earlier...but still sorry...I did this one just for fun it's like a story in a story ya know?...wait that makes no sense does it?...sorry...thanks for all the reviews everybody!!..I REALLY appreciate it!!...They keep me writing the story...

-Kyo-Wolf


	12. A walk on the Beach

**My Angel? Ch.12 **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS USED IN THIS STORY!!! **

**Before you start:** I told this boy I liked him! I thought I was going to have a nervous break down! He's really sweet and kind and funny. I just can't be sad around him! He's cute too...lol...Now that I told him he hugs me like alot and talks to me more. He's kept every note I've EVER wrote him, even before I told him. He remembers all the stuff I tell him about myself...He's just awesome!!...Ok...you may read now! I was just excited and had to tell...

They had been walking the entire day, it was time to stop and rest. Kasumi transformed back into her little fox form as soon as Takara and Rin got off.

"Do you want me to go get anything Lord Sesshomaru?" Takara approached him.

"Fire wood and something for Jaken to cook." Sesshomaru didn't turn around, he seemed to be thinking on something.

"Ok." She walked back into the forest, alone.

"Why do I feel this way around him? He clearly isn't fazed by me being there. It was nothing but hormones that day at the waterfall." She sat on a near by rock. She took her hair down and stuffed the ribbon in her small pocket.

She looked down and the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She began to hum softly as tears streaked down her cheeks. She was humming the song she always sang to her little brother.

After a few minutes she got up, she had to get food. She stretched a bit, and began to look around. She was sniffing the air for a stream or any water near by. She'd rather kill fish than any other thing. She started walking in the direction in what she thought she smelled water, salt water?  
She walked to a small hill and peered through the brush. A sea! There was a beach with white sand as far as she could see. The waves were gently crashing against the shoreline. She slid down the hill and she took her first ever step on a beach. It took her breath away.

"It's so beautiful." She gasped. She walked to the edge of the water, and bent down.

There were some sea shells and alot of little animals being carried back and forth with the waves. They were too small to eat though. She stood back up straight and looked around. Her ears fully alert and hearing for even a shadow of a clue of anyone else being there. She smelled the air, trying to sense anyone, and her eyes sharply looked around. No one. She went back to the hill and pulled off her kimono. She folded it and gently laid it on a rock.

She walked into the water. It was warm and relaxing. She hadn't been this relaxed in years. She stood perfectly still, swaying with the waves. She was up to her belly in the water. Her ears twitched slightly, focusing on a particular spot. She reached into the water as quickly as she could and grabbed up a big fish. Her claws killed it on impact. She threw it on the beach and went back to look for more.

Takara saw something that caught her eye. It made a shine when the setting sun's rays barely touched it. She reached down in the water and dug it out from the sand. She grabbed it.

"Ouch!" She quickly pulled her hand out of the water, but still had the object firmly in her hand. "What's this?"

It was a sword? She pulled all of it out of the water and held it by the handle with the opposite hand. The salt from the water made her wound sting but she was too fascinated with her discovery to pay much attention. The handle's cloth was soaked and it wasn't in good shape. The sword had a tassel hanging at the end of it. It was a good length and the blade was in good shape, better than the handle cloth or the tassel, as she found out, it was still pretty sharp. She seen another fish near by, she decided to try something. She slowly got into a position and swiftly stabbed the sword right through it.

She went back on shore, picked up the fish she threw up there earlier and went to where her clothes were. She shook some of the water off of her. A rustle came from the bushes ahead, and something jumped toward her. She quickly held up the sword and heard a metal against metal. Sesshomaru!

His Tokijin was at her chest.

"Good. You know more than I thought. Fight me." He swung and she jumped backwards.

"What? Why! Lord Sesshomaru!?" She blocked another one of his attacks.

"Keep it up or die." He bombarded her with a series of attacks. She kept blocking and moving backwards. It went on like this for twenty minutes.

She failed to block one, the tip of his blade was at her throat. He gave an evil grin, looking at her body. His hormones were starting to kick in. She was out of breath.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru!" She asked, ears pinned against her head, in sorrow.

"I'm seeing how well you can already fight. You have a weapon now. It was fate that you found it. Take a dip in the water did we?" His voice was different than usual. Her cheeks turned red when she realized she was fighting Sesshomaru, naked. She ran to her clothes and quickly put on her kimono. "You panic. That's your problem." He shook all those thoughts he had earlier out of his head.

The sun cast a red and orange light over the water. Takara's eyes light up when she seen it.

"Look. Isn't it beautiful? I've heard people talk about the sea when I lived in the village, but this is my first time ever being to one." She looked dreamily at the sea.

"Rin hasn't seen one either." He thought to himself. "Let's go." He jumped up the hill.

Takara followed after she got the fish. She still had her new sword. They arrived to a sleeping Rin and Jaken. Takara smiled, the glow of the fire on her face. She felt good. Sesshomaru looked at her, in almost a loving way, but he turned away before she noticed him.

"Your hand." He said, back behind his mask.

"Oh, I cut it on the sword when I first seen it. Pretty stupid of me huh?" She laughed nervously.

"Hn..Takara?" Rin sat up.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you Rin?" Takara put the fish in At-Un's saddle bag. It was too late to cook it. They were all exhausted. Jaken was asleep anyways. She layed her sword on the ground near her when she sat near Rin.

"It's ok. I think I'll wait to eat in the morning ok?" Rin layed her head in Takara's lap. Kasumi transformed and layed behind Takara so she could rest herself.

"Thanks Kasumi. You're the best." She layed back on her, stroking her fur. She soon fell asleep after Rin. Sesshomaru soon after them both.

In the morning Takara woke up. Rin was still laying her head in her lap. She gently sat rin next to Kasumi, who was still sleeping herself.

She woke up even before Sesshomaru did. The sun was barely rising above the mountain tops. She went off into the forest, with her new sword. She found her a good rock to sit on. She pulled away the cloth on the handle and threw them to the ground. She pulled out the ribbon in her pocket. It was long and wide enough to tie around the entire handle. She carefully tied it tightly around the handle. When it was all the way to the bottom she brought the remaining ribbon up to the middle of the handle and tied a tight bow to keep it from falling, if she tied it any tighter it would have broke. She looked at it with great satisfaction. She smiled and got up. She began to sing as she walked. (The chorus to 'Holding Out For A Hero')

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Something was running to her. She sniffed the air, her tail began to sway back and forth slowly.

"Takara!" Rin ran to her."Lord Sesshomaru told us that we could take the day off to rest!"

"Really?" Takara was excited, and couldn't believe her ears.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? What do you wanna do?" Rin asked, excitedly.

"Have you ate yet?" Takara wasn't going to do anything with Rin if she didn't have any food in her stomach.

"Yep! Jaken fixed the fish you caught that was in At-Un's saddle bag. Don't you want to eat?" Rin looked up at her.

"No. I'm ok. Let's say we go back to get Kasumi, At-Un and Jaken. I've a place to show you guys! It will be so much fun!" Takara smiled.

"Ok! And Lord Sesshomaru too?" Rin and Takara took off toward the place they were staying.

"If he wants to." Takara answered, though she doubted he would want to come along.

"Maaasteer Jaaaakeeen!" Rin called out when they reached their destination.

"Don't be so loud girl! What do you want?!" Jaken was startled by the sudden surprise.

"Takara wants us all to go with her to a special place! She says it will be fun!" She got At-Un by the reigns.

"I'm not going with you!" Jaken protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You'll be here by your self then and I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru." Rin blackmailed, not seeing her Lord anywhere.

"Come on Kasumi." Takara held out her arms and picked up the little fox.

"Why you!" Jaken reluctantly followed.

When they reached a certain spot, Takara stopped.

"Ok, get on At-Un and close your eyes. No peeking!" Takara waited for them to close their eyes, she led At-Un to the small hill, checking back to see if they were looking. Jaken was mumbling under his breath.

She led At-Un down the hill and let Kasumi down. She stopped, At-Un let out a joyful noise(I didn't know what to call it lol).

"Open them!" Takara dropped the reigns. Rin and Jaken opened their eyes.

Rin and Jaken jumped off of At-Un. He took off toward a little patch of grass and flopped down and began to slowly eat it. Kasumi jumped out of Takara's arms and ran to the water.

"The sea! It's so pretty! I've never been to one before! Thanks Takara!" Rin jumped up and hugged her. Jaken looked around, you could tell he was amazed.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Takara smiled.

Rin ran to At-Un, and got out their old clothes they kept. Takara's old kimono and Rin's old one. "Let's play in the water! We can wear these!"

"Very good idea Rin." Takara walked over to her and got her old kimono.

"No looking Master Jaken!" Rin went to the other side of At-Un, as well as Takara.

"Would you stand up for us? So Jaken won't be able to see?" Takara patted both heads, and they stood up and looked the other way."Thank you, you're so kind." Takara hugged them.

Her and Rin switch clothes and laid theres on a near by rock, just in case At-Un wanted to join them in the water. Kasumi transformed and ran to the water and jumped in, making a big splash, soaking Jaken.

"Why you!" Jaken shouted. Kasumi glared at him and let out a roar. "I didn't mean it!" He panicked, Kasumi could eat him if she wanted to.

"Let's go Takara!" Rin grabbed her by the hand and led her to the water.

They both got in. The water was so warm and calm today.

"This is so great. It's a perfect day. It's sunny, not too cold or too warm and the breeze is just right. I think we found paradise!" Takara splashed Rin.

"Hey!" Rin giggled and splashed Takara back. Her ears were weighed down by water.

Kasumi came over to joined them. She jumped high and splashed them both. Takara looked at Rin and nodded. Kasumi cocked her head. Rin and Takara both splashed Kasumi. Takara and Rin both laughed, it looked as if Kasumi was smiling.

They splashed and played around for half an hour.

"We'd better go take a break. We don't want to over do it do we?" Takara told Rin.

"Ok. I'm getting hungry." Rin started out, followed by Takara.

"It was nice of Lord Sesshomaru to let us take the day off huh?" Rin rung the water out of her kimono to dry it off a bit.

"Yeah. It sure was. I wonder where he went to."Takara shook the water off."So, you can wait here with At-Un and Jaken ok? I'm cooking this time."

"Finally! I can rest a bit!" Jaken was leaned up against At-Un, almost asleep.

"Ok. Hurry though so we can play more ok?" Rin went and sat by Jaken.

Takara grabbed her sword and went up the hill to look for something quick. She wasn't going to far thought, she had a bad feeling about something. She was sniffing the air for some kind of fruit. There's bound to be some around the sea like this. She spotted five bushes full of berries she knew that was edible. She took the sword and cut half a bush from the ground and carried it with her. In a near by tree she found some food hanging from the tree.(I don't know what kind of food i should put so use your imagination...) She put the bush down along with her sword. She climbed the tree and pulled them off and dropped them to the ground. She jumped down and picked up the fruit and her sword, then went back to Rin as quickly as she could.

"I'm back. Is there any more fish left over?" Takara asked.

"Uh huh." Rin got it out for her.

"Ok then." She took the remaining fish and stuffed some berries into it and cracked open the fruit from the tree and poured the juice over it.

She handed it to Rin and Jaken, and took some herself. She saved a bit for Sesshomaru for later.

"This is great!" Rin chowed down.

"You didn't cook you just put stuff on my cooking!" Jaken said, his mouth full.

They all ate a bit. Takara gave some of her sto the now little fox, Kasumi and gave the remained fruit to At-Un. When every one was done eating they just layed back and relaxed.

"Sing us a song Takara." Rin said.

"Ok. Let me think of a song." Takara sat up straight and thought a bit. She stood up.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night i toss and i turn and i dream of what I need

(Chorus)  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life(larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood(like a fire in my blood x4)

hero

i need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
and he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

hero

oh I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
i need a hero

"Wow. That was good." Rin was amazed.

"Yes, it was good." Sesshomaru came out of no where, and startled Takara. Her tail 'poofed' out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" All three of them said at once.

"You're not Lord Sesshomaru!" Takara's ears went back against her head. "At-Un, take them out of here. You too Kasumi.." At-Un did as he was told and took them both out of there., Kasumi transformed and followed.

She grabbed her sword. The imposter Sesshomaru turned back into it's original form.

"I take it that song was for the real Sesshomaru?" The demon laughed. He had long green hair and green eyes. He slowly advanced toward her.

"What do you want?!" Takara was really ticked. Pretending to be Lord Sesshomaru? How dare he!

"That's easy, your life!" He came at her with his sword.

She blocked his attacked and went to swing at him. He jumped back. She persisted the attack. She wasn't going to stop until he was dead.

"And here I thought you would be weaker. If you hadn't seen through my disguise I would have nailed you." He mocked her. The necklace was glowing. "Aww, have I made the little kitten mad?" He blocked all of her attacks, but she kept going faster and faster.

"Shut you mouth! You disgust me. Having to pretend to be others just to get what you want. Isn't you true form good enough for you." She had a grin on her face, she didn't notice that she had been cut. It didn't hurt her, now.

He knocked her to the ground and stabbed her through the shoulder. She pulled the blade out and leaped toward him. She pinned him to the ground.

"Nice ground hold, but not good enough!" This time the blade went into her stomach. She spit up blood and he was now pinning her down, and threw her sword out of reach. "What was that about my true form not being good enough to get what I want?" He strengthened his hold.

She was still spitting up blood. He licked the blood from her lips. She struggled.

"I'll kill you!" Her eyes were glowing purple. She freed one of her hands. There was a purple ball of flame floating from it.

She punched him in the chest, her hand coming out from the other side. The flame was burning him from the inside out. He fell off of her and she got up, and went for her sword. When she got it the entire blade was glowing with a purple flame. She raised it high above her head. The demon was struggling to get up. She pulled it down fast and a ran toward him with lightning fast speed. She kicked him and he flew up in the air. She bombarded him with a continuous sword attack. When he fell, he was dead. She spit blood on him.

She rolled the body over and took his sword sheath. "You ruined a perfectly good day." She held her stomach and began walking.

Sorry for the late update!! I really am!I tried to make this one a big longer to make up for it. So, what do ya think about the for fun chappie? It's two stories in one! If enough people like it I'll make it into another story completely...As always suggestions would be appreciated!...Thanks for every one for the comments and stickin' with me even though I sorta disappeared for a while...

-Kyo-Wolf-


	13. Another Run In

**My Angel Ch:13 **

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR INUYASHA CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!!!**

She picked up the kimonos and started back to find the others.

She walked a good distance, then collapsed

"Everybody look! It's a girl!" A fox demon boy called out. He was looking at Takara from a distance.

"It's that girl that was with Rin and Sesshomaru!" Miroku ran over to her.

"Sesshomaru! Let's leave her." Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha! Just because she's with Sesshomaru it doesn't mean she's evil. Rin isn't. Come on Inuyasha. Let's help her." A girl dressed in a funny looking outfit yelled at Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inuyasha. It couldn't hurt any." A brown hairerd girl added. "So, you've met her Miroku?"

"Yes. I ran across her and Rin when I was looking for you guys." Miroku looked at the bloodstain on her stomach. Then he seen the bloody sword."She must have got into a fight."

"Whatever. Where do we go with her." Inuyasha picked her up.

"Careful Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up the clothes and the sword.

"Yeah,yeah." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"There was a village near by. We could go there. There's an inn there." The brown haired girl had a two-tailed kitten on her shoulder.

"Hnnn. Lord Sesshomaru." Takara was talking, but she was still out of it.

"Is she up?" The little fox demon asked.

"She must be dreaming." The black haired, funny dressed girl said.

Takara woke up in a room. She sat up slowly and held her stomach. She looked around for a few minutes before it registered, she wasn't were she fell. Her stomach was bandaged up.

"Look who's awake." Miroku smiled. Her tail poofed, she was startled. "It's ok. We found you."

"Oh, Inuyasha! She's awake!" The black haired girl called.

"Where am I? Where's rin? Is she ok? Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru?" Takara was panicking.

Inuyasha, a brown haired girl, and a fox demon came in the room.

"You're at an inn. We don't know where Rin is, or Sesshomaru. What happened.?" The black haired girl asked, concerned.

"I was attacked by a demon. He had green hair and eyes. He stabbed me in the stomach. I sent Rin and Jaken off. I went to look for them, that's all I remember. We were having such a good time too. It was after I had got done singing for Rin that he showed up, he looked like Lord Sesshomaru, but it wasn't him. I could tell right off." She explained."I've got to go. I've got to find Rin." She tried to get up.

"Don't over do yourself. I'm sure she's fine if she's with Jaken. I'm Kagome by the way. This is Sango," The black haired girl pointed to the brown haired one,"That little cat on her shoulder is Kirara. This is Shippo." She pointed at the little fox demon hiding behind her."And you already know Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Lord Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha. He sent us away that's when we ran into Miroku. He asked me to bear his children." Takara's tail twitched as Sango's eye did.

"Miroku!" Sango was mad.

"I couldn't help myself!" He felt Sango's wrath.

"You look pretty dirty from that fight. Sango and I are going to some hot springs if you would like to join us." Kagome held out her hand to help Takara up. Takara took her hand and got up.

"Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you. I seem to have to repay alot of people." She gave a nervous laugh.

"I know how you can repay me." Miroku was holding her hand. Takara's tail poofed out.

"Miroku you lecherous monk! Leave her alone!" Sango hit him with her huge boomerang.

He let go of her hand and slowly sank to the ground, holding his head.

"You get what you deserve." Inuyasha looked at him.

"Let's go before he tries anything else." Sango went out the door, followed by her little cat.

"Yeah. Come on Takara." Kagome led her outside.

They arrived at a waterfall, and a natural hot spring.

"A waterfall." Takara said softly. She had flash backs of the night her and Sesshomaru were at a waterfall.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She shook the images from her head.

"Well? What are we waiting for! It's a beautiful night and there's a hot spring waiting for us!" Kagome broke the silence and began taking off her clothes. So did Sango.

They all slowly got into the hot springs, even Takara.

"So, tell us. How did you ever start following Sesshomaru?" Sango relaxed her self.

"He found me. He saved me." Takara was thinking of that day.

"Saved you?" Kagome was interested.

"Yes. I was almost dead. I asked him to kill me. He didn't. I woke up and I was with Rin Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. He helped me back to health. I'm still not all the way there but I'm so much better than I was. I would have died if it wasn't for him. I owe him my life. All I seem to do is cause him trouble. Maybe it's better off he doesn't find me." Her voice trailed off.

"Sesshomaru did all of that?" Sango didn't believe that the demon Sesshomaru would ever help any one.

"Maybe he has a heart after all." Kagome was just as amazed as Sango was.

"He does. People don't see it, but I do." She was hurt that people thought of Lord Sesshomaru that way.

"I don't think he minds helping you back to health. If he did I don't think that you would have made it past that day." Sango comforted her.

"I'm sure he has something in store for you." Kagome winked.

"Tell me. Are you the one that lost your brother to that Naraku demon?" Takara looked at the water.

Sango's expression changed dramatically.

"Who told you about that? Was it Miroku?" She seemed to be aggravated.

"Please don't be angry with me. He killed my little brother.." Takara looked her in the eye.

"You too? Naraku has connections with you?" Kagome looked shocked.

"Never mind. Forget I brought it up. I'm sorry. I'll go now." Takara got up, put her clothes on and left.

She went back to the inn, got her things unnoticed, and left. She was wanting to find Sesshomaru. She wanted to be comforted. She wanted to see if Rin and Jaken were ok. It was dark, and she was sure that Sesshomaru wouldn't come looking for her again. She walked for an hour and just finally sat down on a log. She did the only thing she really knew how to do, sing.

Be brave little one

Make a wish for each sad little tear

Hold your head up

Though no one is near

Someone's waiting for you

Don't cry little one

There'll be a smile where a frown used to be

You'll be part of the love that you see

Someone's waiting for you

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket

And you're sure to see the light

Soon there'll be joy and happiness

And your little world will be bright

Have faith little one

Till your hopes and your wishes come true

You must try to be brave little one

Someone's waiting to love you

She began to cry. She sang those words even though she didn't believe them. She wanted desperately for those words to truely come true. She wanted to just die.

"He should have just killed me." She was angry and depressed at the same time. Her ears twitched when she heard a noise. She didn't bother to look. She didn't care if they killed her."Go ahead and kill me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Inuyasha sat beside her in his usual cross legged style. "What was you singing?"

"It's just a little song I used to sing to my little brother when our parents died. It was one of his favorite songs I used to sing to him. He would make me sing it every night before bed." She looked at the sky.

"Where is he now?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's dead. Our village was attacked and when I woke up he was gone. I ran to look for him. I never found him but I kept searching. Until one day I was attacked by some demons. I hadn't ate in a while and I was very thin. I'm still not back up to full health, but I'm so much better than I was before he found me." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Even though he's dead, you're still alive. And wanting to die is just stupid. Do you think that he would have wanted you to be this way? You would be disappointing him right now." Inuyasha got up and walked a few steps back from where he came. "Are you coming or what?"

The words really hit her in the heart. She gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered and got up and followed him back.

"You're back!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Thank you guys." She gave a warm hearted smile to every one. She felt like crying again, but in joy this time.

"So you sing?" Inuyasha flopped down on the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah. It's the only thing I'm actually good at." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sing for us." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Let's hear it!" Kagome was excited.

"Oh, I don't know." Takara blushed.

"It's only us." Sango spoke up, seemingly in a better mood.

"Ok." She thought a little while then got a smile on her face.

Yeah

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can

Look out  
It's time the world was ready for a  
new thing, it's time I got ahead  
step back!  
Nothing's gonna stop me and I  
won't quit till I'm sittin' on the top

Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To Just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's Nothing that I can't do!

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can  
Get up  
Let's see what you're made of  
Bring it on!  
you know I'm not afraid  
There's no way that you can slow me down now  
It's time to show you what I'm all about

I Never give up when the goin' gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through  
To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can

It's so close  
I can almost taste it  
there's no way  
I'll ever look back  
It's so hard!  
But stopping's not an option  
I'm gonna keep on  
Keep on, cos I believe in...

Oooh Oooh!

Catch me if you can

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, catch me if you can!

Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh!  
Catch me if you can  
Ooh!  
Come on try to catch me  
Ooh, Catch me if you can!

"Wow! That was great." Shippo clapped.

"That was really awesome Takara." Sango smiled.

"I'm with Sango. What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"It wasn't that good." He said, even though he did have to pick his jaw up before he said anything.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was mad.

"Maybe another song would change his mind." Miroku hinted.

This time she was thinking of Sesshomaru before she thought of a song to sing."All right."

I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days  
They'll hold you forever.

Oh, a thousand words

"The voice of an angel!" Miroku ran up to her and held her hand, once again. He got the same reaction from Sango.

"Ok! So it was good! Don't make a big deal about it." Inuyasha stubbed up.

"You're crying." Kagome pointed out. Takara hadn't even noticed it. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't notice. " She gave a nervous smile to reassure them that she was ok.

"You really put alot of emotion into that last song. Who was you thinking about?" Sango sat back down.

"Oh, um." She turned bright red.

"Takara!" Rin burst through the door."That was great!"

"Rin! You're ok!" Takara hugged her. "How did you get here?"

"Kasumi led us here. We'd better go before Sesshomaru finds out we're with them." Rin warned.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for everything!" Takara turned around to bid them good bye, and was greeted by Miroku. He hugged her tightly, and gently rubbed her butt. Her tail poofed and her ears were pinned back.

"I told you not to touch her." Sesshomaru appeared. He looked as if he were going to chop off Miroku's head then and there. Miroku was back across the room faster than lightning. "Let's go."

Something in his voice caused her ears to droop. She followed them out. Inuyasha was in the back ground yelling for him to come back and was being held back by some one.

"What happened Takara?" Rin asked once they were thirty minutes into walking.

"After I fought that guy, I picked up our things and started walking to find you. That's all I remember. I woke up with them." She didn't dare look at Sesshomaru. She kept her distance.

"Oh." Was all Rin said. She knew not to make alot of noise and kept her distance as well.

Ok people, that's all for this chapter! Time for another game of questions!! What is Sesshomaru going to do to Takara? Is he mad? If he felt anything for her has it changed?!?! Lol, I'm sorry. I've had 3 mountain dews and I'm all hyped up! Sorry for alot of singing in this story, it just fits her character ya know? If any one has any suggestions about anything please let me know! Like suggestions for songs or anything like that ok? Thanks for all who review me! I really appreciate it! Should I take the For Fun chapter out and make an entirely different story from it???

-Kyo-Wolf-


	14. Nothing Else Matters

My Angel Ch. 14 

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR SONGS!!!

"Do you think he's mad at me. I didn't mean to stay that long it just happened." Takara asked Rin, they were still a little ways behind him.

"I don't know. Better be careful though."Rin warned.

After a while of silence, Takara couldn't take it any more. She needed to know if he was angry with her.

"Are you mad at me Lord Sesshomaru." She asked, you could tell she was nervous.

He stopped then he began walking again.

"Please tell me. If you are I'll leave if you want me to." Takara was crossing the line, and she could sense it.

"You were with my brother, one of my enemies. That monk always wants to touch you. Leave if you want." He turned back around and started back walking.

Her tail was beginning to 'poof' out slowly. He wasn't giving her an answer. He sensed this was got a smile on his face. Jaken and At-Un were beginning to get uneasy.

"Are you trying to pose a threat?" He turned around and gave her an evil smile. Rin was beginning to get scared. She ran over to At-Un and Jaken.

"You said that as if you didn't care that I exist, and it wasn't my fault I collapsed now is it?" She spat back, her ears were flat against her head in rage. He found this amusing.

"The little kitten is trying to be a lion." Saying that made her even madder. There was a swirl of wind around her, picking up a bit of dust and dirt with it.

"You're starting to make me mad." She snarled.

"Let's get out of here Rin!" Jaken and Rin hopped on At-Un and went off, Kasumi following them. They were smart enough to get out of there.

"Give it your all, I'm not afraid." He taunted her. He honestly didn't think that she would come at him like she did.

She drew the sword from his sheath, and ran to him. He blocked her hit with the Tokijin just in time. She kept trying to hit him. The swirl of wind around her began to glow. She jump back and her sword glew as well. Her eyes were glowing a dull purple and she brought the sword down in a swift motion. Purple flame shot at Sesshomaru. He blocked most of it with his Tokijin, but there was a little rip in his kimono on his shoulder. He looked at it in shock. Someone land a hit on him? She meant business.

When he turned back to look at her she was in front of him ready to strike. He blocked it and flung her back. She landed on her hands and pushed from the ground and landed back on her feet.

"Kitten huh?" She said and lunged at him. She hit blow after blow but he kept blocking her. Each blow getting harder and harder. Her eyes were glowing a bit brighter. He swung at her but she jumped, landing on the tip of his sword and jumped him. They rolled down a hill, both of them landing on their feet. She didn't stop the attack.

"Heh, you're good, but not good enough." He swung at her and she fell backwards. The sword didn't hit but she was on the ground. She looked up with him standing over her. She hit the Tokijin so hard that it flew out of his hand, but so did her sword. A sly smile came across his face.

He pinned her to the ground before she could make a move.

"You ripped my kimono." He said, restraining her.

"And?" She smiled, knowing that she landed at least a little hit.

"You're going to pay for it." His grip got tighter.

"Do your worst. You don't even care."Her eyes were turning back to normal.

"Alright. if you say so." When he said that she closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

He began to gently bite at her neck. Her eyes flew open. All that battle has made him a little 'excited'. At first she didn't know what to do, but then she gave into it. She was beginning to relax as best she could. He let go of her arms and eased up a bit. She put her arms around his back. He fiercely kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. Her claws slowly griping his back harder. With a swift movement he removed the ribbon on her kimono and her kimono entirely.

He couldn't hold it in any more. He had to have her.

She layed there on the ground while he put his kimono back on. She didn't know what to think. She sat up and looked around for her kimono, she found it and put it back on.

"The whole forest probably heard us." She thought and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Why are you blushing." He turned around and asked.

"I'm not blushing." She quickly turned her back to him.

"What? Why do I think it's cute! I'm a powerful demon!" He argued in his head.

He walked over to her and spun her around, he kissed her lips hard, "This is our secret got it?"

He walked off and she followed, they picked up their swords.

"So I fought pretty good right?" She asked.

"You're ok." He answered, trying to place where Rin and Jaken were, hoping they weren't near by to hear him and Takara. Sesshomaru was so mad at himself, he gave in.

"I was better than last time." She mumbled under her breath.

"Sing."Sesshomaru demanded. Takara cocked her head to the side in confusion."If you sing they'll hear you and come to us." He cleared up the confusion.

"What do you want me to sing?" She asked.

"Anything, just sing." Once again behind his emotionless mask.

"Ok." She answered.

So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters

"No sign of them. Sing it again, only louder." He said and kept walking.

She listened to what he said and followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru help!" Rin screamed.

Ok, that's all I have for now...sorry for the late update again...my computer has been down and I've been doing some hospital time...Please don't get mad, I just love leaving cliff hangers!! I'm currently working on a Fruits Basket one too! I won't take long for me to get it up...hope you enjoy it!

-Kyo-Wolf-


	15. Captured and an Old Face

**My Angel? Chapter 15 : Captured and an old face**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!  
**

"Rin!" Takara yelled, while running behind Sesshomaru."Rin where are you!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Takara!" They heard her scream again.

They turned sharply toward the voice, but Sesshomaru slowed down a bit, something wasn't right.

"Rin!" Takara didn't notice it, all she was worried about was Rin. She ran at full speed ahead of Sesshomaru.

She made it to where Rin was before he did.

"Ri-" She came to a halt. Rin was no where in sight. Only a demon. She was laughing.

"Where's your Lord Sesshomaru now? Did he leave you to fend for yourself?" She laughed a bit harder. She had short brown hair, and red eyes.

"Where's Rin!" Takara snapped.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She's with her little friends. All I really need, is you. Naraku has promised to give me a shard of the jewel if I capture you." She slowly started walking toward Takara. She snapped her fingers on her right hand, and a whip appeared in her hand. It instantly caught on fire, but didn't burn.

"What does Naraku want with me." Takara had her hand on her sword.

"I didn't ask. But you must be important with a bounty on your head like that." She cracked the whip at Takara, but Takara jumped out of the way.

"Well we could fight, or I could kill you're little friends. I know where they are, and there are demons guarding them. But I have one with me." She snapped her fingers again, and a demon brought out Rin.

"Takara! Takara help me!" She struggled, but the demons grip got tighter.

"Let her go!" Takara put her sword to the demon woman's throat.

"Go ahead and kill me. Then there'd be no one to tell him what to do with the girl. Tell you what." She stroked the sword with her hand,"Turn yourself in and we let her go."

"Don't do it Takara!" Rin screamed.

"Rin." Sesshomaru ran in as soon as the demon let go of Rin, and grabbed Takara. Her sword was laying on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! They've got Takara!" Jaken shouted as Rin ran behind Sesshomaru.

Kasumi transformed and began growling.

"Well it's time to fly!" The woman demon threw something down, and smoke filled the area, and she disappeared, along with Takara and the other demon.

"She traded herself for me!" Rin started crying.

Kasumi took to the air and started flying in a certain direction.

"Wake up!" Takara felt a slap to her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly. Takara was bound with chains around her ankles and wrists. She had no weapon.

"Naraku should be here with my shard of the jewel soon. I don't want you to look dead." The woman demon sat cross legged in a chair, facing Takara.

Her ears flattened against her head in anger, and the fur on her tail stood on end.

"I hope you know Sesshomaru won't look too kindly on this." Takara snarled.

"He would have been here by now wouldn't he? Don't make me laugh. I've been doing a little research of this Sesshomaru. He's a heartless bastard." She gave Takara an evil grin.

"What would you know about having a heart?" Takara shot back.

"You little bitch!" She slapped Takara again, only to find Takara laughing in response.

"Boss! Naraku sent messengers over." The demon that had Rin walked in.

"Send them in and leave us." She said, but was glaring at Takara.

"Naraku has put off your little trade off until further notice." A boy in a demon slayers outfit said.

"Keep the girl alive until he comes for her." Another boy said. Takara recognized that scent. She looked at him.

"Mitsu! Mitsu! It's me! Your sister! Mitsu do you remember? What's wrong?" Takara struggled to get free.

The boy had blond hair and clear blue eyes. They weren't the eyes she knew. The eyes of her brother were kind and soft. His eyes were cold, and soulless. He looked to be around Rin's age. He was also in a demon slayers outfit. The boy just looked at her with those cold eyes.

"Mitsu! What have they done to you? Tell me what's wrong?Mitsu talk to me!" She cried out in desperation. She struggled even more, causing the chains to dig deeper into her wrists and ankles.

"I have no sister." The boy said. The words pierced her in the heart.

The two boys walked away, leaving Takara to struggle to get free.

"Mitsu!" She called after him."Mitsu please come back!" She begged.

"Shut up!" The demon punched her in the head, leaving her unconscious.

_"Sister! Sister look what I have!" A smiling boy ran up to a young Takara. He brought out from behind his back a frog. _

_"Mitsu get that away from me!" Takara squealed and ran. _

_"It's just a frog! Kiss it! It might be a Prince!" The boy giggled and ran after her. _

_"No! Stop it Mitsu!"Takara climbed quickly up a tree. _

_"You're supposed to be a demon! You can't be afraid of a little 'ol froggy!" The boy held it up in her direction. _

_"That thing is huge!"Takara's tail was 'poofing' out. _

_"If I put it down will you let me up there with you?" He looked up at the tree branch she was on. _

_"If you put it down and let it hop off somewhere!" She shifted her weight a little bit. _

_"All right! Stop bein' a sissy." He stuck his tongue out at her, and set the frog down, it hopped off into the bushes."Now come get me!" _

_Takara slid down the tree trunk and landed near the boy. She bent down low. The boy jumped on her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. She secured him with her own arms. _

_"Hold on tight now Mitsu. If I drop you, you might hurt the tree.."She laughed a bit. _

_"Hey!" He protested. _

_Takara jumped from tree limb to tree limb til they were pretty high, on a thick branch. She gently let him down. _

_"Wow! You can see the market from here!" He looked out onto the town, having a grip on Takara's shirt. _

_"Yeah. Pretty huh?" She smiled."What's that?" She looked at a certain spot in the town. Smoke was bellowing from a house, and there were screams. _

_"What is that sister!" The boy's grip got tighter on her shirt. Takara's eyes got wide. _

_"Hold on to me very tight and don't look down!" She pushed him into her chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. _

_She jumped down from the tree. The both landed unharmed. _

_"What is it sister?" He was afraid. _

_"Let's go!" She grabbed him by the hand and took off running toward their home. _

_"You're running too fast sister."He stumbled a bit. She caught him. She scooped him up in her arms and started running again. _

_Screams could be heard coming from the village. Tears began to stream down her face, but she couldn't let anything happen to him. Demons were in the village. _

_She ran into their home and closed the door behind her. She sat him down and began to shove what little they had in front of the door. _

_"Mitsu we're going to have to be very quit ok?" She took him by the hand and led him to the back room of their home. She put him behind a bed and stood in front of it. _

_Banging was coming from the front door. He let out a small cry. Takara started to cry, but made no sound. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she just couldn't. Not now. _

_"Well look what we have here. A little kitty and a little boy."A demon in a baboon cape and hood slowly walked toward them."All the other villagers are either burned or being eaten. you two are the only ones left. What to do with you." His cold voice sent chills down her spine. _

_"Leave us alone!" She closed her eyes and went running toward him. She started punching his chest, but he was unaffected. _

_"Wench." He back handed her, and she hit the floor. _

_All the colors faded into one, black._

"Mitsu!" Takara looked around. She had been unconscious for a while.

The demon woman wasn't around. Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Son of a bitch! What have you done to my Mitsu!" She yelled angrily into the air.

Sorry for not updating on this story for a while. I'm almost done with it. The next chapter will probably be the last one of this story. So if there's any last suggestions speak now or forever hold your peace!...

Kyo-Wolf


	16. I Always Knew

**My Angel Ch 16 : I Always Knew**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!**

"Mitsu." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that, that monster. I'm a horrible sister." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She hated herself. There was no way she could ever forgive herself for not trying harder. She closed her eyes tightly. So much anger was swelling up inside her. She cried out. In anger and pain.

All of her anger released. Purple flames surrounded her body. The chains melted away and the walls were scorched. Her eyes were glowing a dark purple. She got up off the ground. She walked down the halls of place she was took to. She didn't know where it was, and in this state, she didn't care. She was looking for someone to cross her path. She was looking for revenge.

"Where do you think you're going." The demon that had brought her here was in front of her. He looked down at her.

"I'm going where ever I want." She looked up at him. Flames surrounded her hands and arms. "Get out of my way!"

She clinched her fists and gave him a quick hard jab in the stomach. His shirt caught on fire instantly.

"Why you!" Her went to punch her, but before his fist made it half way to her, she was behind him.

She extended her claws, and plunged them through his back. She pulled them back and he fell to the ground.

"I told you to get out of my way." She continued on her way through the halls. She had never been through this before, but her animal instinct knew which way to go.Her target now was the demon lady who had this all planned. Takara knew her scent.

"I told you to knock-" The demon lady turned around, then smiled."So it's you. I was hoping to avoid any more fighting. But I guess that's going to change." She snapped her fingers and the whip appeared.

She cracked it at Takara, but Takara caught it. Her eyes were glowing even brighter. The whip caught on fire, and the flame traveled up the whip. The demon lady was engulfed in the fire. She let out a scream and that was all. A pile of ash was she was reduced to.

Takara found her way outside. A demon in a baboon cape was waiting there.

"Naraku."She said, her voice dripping with hatred.

Her fury increased.

"Takara. I've learned all about you from your brother's memories. I erased them all. Such sad memories. I could do the same for you. You could join me." Naraku said smoothly. His voice was nothing but evil.

"She will not be your pawn." Sesshomaru ran from the bushes and drew his sword.

Naraku jumped out of the way.

"Ah Sesshomaru. I was waiting for you. Found a mate have you?" Naraku laughed.

He dodged an attack from Kasumi. Every inch of fur was raised on her body, and she was mad. She was bearing her fangs, and was ready to fight.

"Today you die Naraku." Sesshomaru went for him. He dodged every attack Sesshomaru threw at him.

"Watch out Sesshomaru!" Takara warned. She threw her arm straight out and shot flames at him. He dodged them, but didn't expect for Takara to come up on his other side and punch him. Sesshomaru quickly came at him, and swung the Tokijin.

Naraku's head fell to the ground.

"He's dead!" Takara said happily,but her cheers slowly faded. It was nothing but a puppet.

"Should have known he wouldn't have shown his face. The coward." Sesshomaru spat.

"A puppet!" Takara looked at the ground. Her anger growing even more.

"Don't get worked up over that. It won't be the last time we see a puppet of his." Sesshomaru could sense the enormous amount of rage in her.

"A puppet!" She screamed. She fell to her knees and screamed in anger. Her entire body was covered in bright purple fire. Her body couldn't take the intense heat.

"Takara stop it now!" Sesshomaru commanded, but he was afraid? Afraid for her.

She was on her hands and knees now, screaming in pain and rage still. She let it consume her. Kasumi ran to her, but it was too late. The flames were gone, and her body was burnt up pretty bad.

Kasumi nudged Takara with her nose gently, but no response.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran out from behind the bushes they she was hiding behind, along with Jaken and At-Un.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in some sort of daze. Could she really be dead?

"The Tensaiga mi'Lord." Jaken said. "Mi'Lord?"

Kasumi roared, and snapped him out of his daze. He pulled out the Tensaiga. He focused until he seen the demons who wished to pull her soul under. He took one swipe and vanquished them. He quickly returned it to the sheath and kneeled beside her. He cradled her body in his arms.

"For it to work you have to have some sort of emotion for them." Jaken said softly to Rin.

"It'll work. It has to." She bit her bottom lip.

The sun shone brightly through the trees. Sesshomaru's hair was shining and wiped around in the wind. She opened her eyes.

He pulled her up to him and embraced her.

"Told you it would work."Rin stuck her tounge out at Jaken.

Takara wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her back a bit so he could look at her.

"This is the last time I'm saving you.You owe me now." He said, trying to be serious,but if he hadn't had the Tensaiga, she would have been lost forever.

"What do you want in return." She looked at him. Her face was dirty, just as the first day he saw her, and her clothes were burned and charred in places. He pulled her into another hug.

"Don't do that again. Don't make me save you again." He said quietly.

"I always knew you were. I always knew you were my angel." Takara smiled weakly.

That's all folks! I might make a sequal or what ever it is...but I'm not for sure yet...Hope you enjoyed the story!

-Kyo-Wolf-


End file.
